


coma baby, with your sick head

by Mellybear



Series: Flaming Arrow Fics [6]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I've been watching a lot of grey's anatomy, M for language, ava has amnesia, everyone is 21+, flaming arrow - Freeform, gil is a medical intern, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellybear/pseuds/Mellybear
Summary: 23 year old Odin Arrow is walking home when the redhead he's found himself staring at is hit by a car. Him and his medical intern roommate Gil Marverde, 25, rush her to the nearby teaching hospital. When she wakes up with no memory of who she is, and no identification, the hospital staff, Odin, and young A have to try putting together the pieces.roommate AU with Gil, Odin, and Maggie under the same room. Amnesiac!Ava. Flaming Arrow.





	1. Chapter 1

The drivers in this city are shit. Quite possibly the entire state of California. One thing that certainly didn’t help was when the rare occasions where gloomy storm clouds roll in. The asphalt becomes slightly more slippery, the sky just a touch darker, and bam everyone forgets how to drive. Odin Arrow knows this is what everyone in the small group of pedestrians walking alongside him is grumbling about when a cab almost takes them out. The wailing honk penetrates through his earbuds and he simply scoffs to himself. No point in wasting his breath, or fumbling with his tongue, to tell the grisled cabbie off. That’s just Los Angeles. 

 

Normally Odin doesn’t like to venture into the rain. He hates the feeling of wet clothes, sticking down to his skin. His brother used to remark every time it rained that he smelled like wet dog. Odin left Washington for the state that lives in an eternal drought for that reason. He hates water. His skin is crawling when he remembers his assigned breathing techniques from his therapist. As he counts slowly to ten, his eyelids slide shut. On the narrowing sidewalk he shoulder checks a hulking man. “S-S-Sor-Sorry.” When his phobia flares up this way his stutter is always worse. The man scratches his buzzcut skull and shrugs it off. Perhaps the too pale man is soaked to the bone, shivering. At least that’s an excuse, unlike when she sun is high in the sky. 

 

Odin is a block away from his apartment when he notices her. She must always stick out, a bright blob of red in an ocean of gray. In her hands is a basket of flowers, and Odin is taken aback by how much this young woman looks like she’s stepped out of a fairy tale. Dreaming of a world where he is not himself Odin imagines speaking to her. Maybe in that land he was smart enough to have an umbrella to offer her to get under. Where could she be going with those flowers in a concrete jungle like this. 

 

No one at the crosswalk presses the button, in fact half the people don’t even wait, but the redhead is caught in the back and Odin isn’t going that direction. He needs to turn here and get out of this rain. He can’t possibly  _ follow _ her. That’d be just creepy. Pausing for one last look behind him, the sudden feeling of the world moving in slow motion consumes him. His head is swimming as he watches the basket of flowers, now crushed, flying through the air. There is a screech of tires and screams of several people, caught dead in their tracks. Odin’s legs are working ahead of him when he sprints off the curb, running to look at the limp body on the pavement. His knees are in a puddle, and the passengers in the waiting cars are clambering out. “C-c-call an a-ambulance!” Odin roars to no one in particular as his fingers fumble to find a pulse. He doesn’t exactly have medical training but he’s sure that her heart is beating. The most concerning part is the fact that her head is oozing sticky crimson blood on the pavement. Odin remembered how striking her though her red coloring was. Her hair and her dress were both red. Her scarf and rain boots too. Mixed in was white and black. She was as small and fragile as a ladybug in his arms there on the road. Odin didn’t even realize he was crying until he heard his name being shouted. Thankful once again for the rain his head snapped up. 

 

“Odin!” 

“G-Gil!” For once he’s actually thankful to see his roommate. He’s in his first year of medical interning, he could help her. 

“Don’t move her, don’t even lift her head!” His demanding voice is actually welcome for once, and Odin complies backing away from her. 

“She could have a spinal injury,” his voice says in an explaining tone. “There’s definitely head trauma. She could be in a coma.” There’s a woman on the phone standing next to the open driver's seat of her minivan. Inside her two children are crying. Odin overhears her giving the street corner and he knows that an ambulance will be there in minutes. They live right next to the hospital after all. That’s why Gil moved in with him in the first place. If one thing about this girl is lucky, it’s that she picked a great  _ place _ to get hit by a car. 

“I-I sh-should stay. W-with her.” Odin clarifies the last part nervously. This girl was walking on her own after all, and he was a witness to a hit and run. Odin wanted to put his fist through the teeth of the bastard. 

“I’ll use medical jargon at them when they get here so they think I’m official enough to give you the pass to go with her.” Odin’s face softens for a moment, and he’s struck with the realization that his roommate is actually looking out for him sometimes. The wall of an ambulance cuts through the rest of the city noise and the nod at each other. Odin climbs to his feet trying to ignore the fact his hands have blood on them.  _ Be cool _ . 

 

“What happened?” One of the paramedics was questioning as two others worked to get her on their gurney. 

“Hit and run,” Gil explains even though the woman was looking at Odin. “They must have been going thirty or forty at this intersection when they hit her, she went over the car.” So Gil had seen from a birds eye view. He must have run out the door the moment it happened and bolted down the many flights of stairs quick as he could. 

“It was uh... Sudden impact. Possible head injuries, possible leg fracture. Her B.P. and pulse is dropping. She’s unresponsive.”

“You a doctor?”

“Intern.” The paramedic nods. 

“C-can I go with h-her?” Odin breaks in, feeling impatient. 

“Yeah the cops will need to ask some questions. You too, you work at this hospital?” She points over her shoulder and Gil nods. 

“We’re taking her to the ER, you can give your statement there.” She looks at her partners and they both nod. “Is that your blood?” She’s pointing at Odin’s hands and he shakes his head. 

“Get in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Gil is the medical one. He spends lots of time in the hospital, hell he even  _ enjoys _ it. Odin will never understand that. He hates hospitals. They remind him of being sick, or worse his parents. He shakes his head. But he was here for this girl. She didn’t have anyone else right now, and the police were going to be over to ask him questions in a few seconds. 

 

“Hey son, I’m officer Drake.” A stout older man sits across from him, drops of rain sliding down his outer coat. Odin rolls his eyes, he’s hardly young enough to warrant being called son. But to this guy everyone probably looks young enough. 

“Did you get a good look at the car that hit her?” Odin really didn’t. He’d been so focused on every other part of the accident, the flowers, the girl, her hair, the blood. He wiped his hands on his jeans, though they’d been cleaned off. 

“I-it was d-d-dark. I don’t kn-know if it was b-bl-black or b-blue.” 

“Are you okay, son?” The cop looks concerned, like Odin is on the precipice of a mental break. 

“I-I have a st-stutter.” Odin is used to classifying, and his expression is blank. The cop nods slowly. 

“Well the woman who called the ambulance gave us a good enough statement. One of her boys even remembered the first letter of the license plate.” Odin scoffs to himself. What could that possibly. 

“Helps more than you might think.” The cop is getting up when Odin jumps to his feet. 

“I-is she... uh... a-awake?” He did just come out of her room after all, and the passing nurses were less than helpful. No one had time to stop and decipher his stutter. He shakes his head. 

“Do you know her?” He asks glancing at the window. Odin shakes his head. The cop grins. 

“Well they said she’s gonna make it.” Officer Drake sounds like there’s a hint of knowing in his voice, but Odin has no idea what he could possibly think he knows. Odin doesn’t even know that girl, no matter how pretty she may be. He’s just a concerned citizen. This is not a romcom where she wakes up and admits she’s a total clutz, and the both laugh and fall in love. Odin is not the kind of guy who gets romcom endings.

“Hey.” Odin looked up to see a young nurse grinning at him. 

“H-hey?” 

“You’re like a hero.” She tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she leans on the counter of the nurses station. 

“I-I didn’t-,”

“Maybe you don’t know it, but I knew from the moment I saw your hands.” Odin looked down at his hands, they were large, rough, and calloused but they didn’t hold any secret story. 

“The blood. You were putting pressure on her wounds.” She’s inching closer to the row of plastic blue chairs Odin currently occupies. 

“They said it was a miracle she didn’t bleed out but... I knew.” Odin just shrugs at her, maybe he remembers something about his hands fumbling over her wound, applying pressure. He comes from a family of hunters, his brain isn’t entirely clueless. 

“She didn’t have any identification on her.” The nurse continues. “Do you know her?” Odin shakes his head. He’d only seen her for a moment, he was only here because she’d been a pretty face. Caught his eye, and sent him into action. 

“Well if you need to talk to anyone, before she wakes up, I eat in the cafeteria.” Odin nods absently. “My name is Ranunculae.” As she’s walking away, Odin remarks to himself how good at her job she is. Nurses are supposed to be caring, Odin isn’t even a patient and somehow his heart feels lighter in her presence. 

“She’s great.” A nearby janitor remarks as he’s slowly mopping the floor. Odin wonders what’s going on there but he doesn’t have the energy to ask. Not when he’s waiting for this girl, dubbed Jane Done, to wake up. 

 

“Odin, you’re still here.” Gil is sticking a pen in his coat pocket as he approaches, clad in typical blue scrubs. 

“G-Gil! Y-yeah can you t-tell me any-anything?” Odin is up on his feet the moment he sees his roommate. Gil’s face sours. 

“I’d prefer you call me Doctor.” 

“O-Okay, Gil.” Odin says his voice laced with a breathy laugh. 

“Look I’m about to do rounds, you can poke your head in.” He nods his head to the group of fresh faced interns. 

“Okay, Marverde go.”

“Patient is a Jane Doe, age unknown, hit and run victim. She’s stable, her B.P. And pulse are strong, we’re just waiting to see back on any possible brain damage.” Odin winces. That doesn’t sound good. Obviously brain damage doesn’t sound good, but the interns talk about how it’s common in vehicular injuries. As everyone is talking her eyelids flutter, as if her sleep has been disturbed. The witches sleeping curse is lifted and the princesses eyes slide open. 

“S-she’s awake.” Odin is the first to notice and he alerts the actual medical professions. The resident doctor, a stern looking woman, steps forward chart in hand. 

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in the hospital. You were hit by a car, but so far everything seems fine.” Her face reads panic, a nearby intern notes it’s common for head trauma victims to not remember the blow. 

“Can you tell us your name honey? You didn’t have any I.D. on you, we don’t know who to call.” The nurse from before, Ranunculae, is speaking to her as she looks at the IV drip. 

“My name is A...” her voice hitches after the vowel. “A...” She shakes her head slowly, her face clearly contorted with thought. Gil and the other interns straighten up. 

“No way...” Gil mutters his eyes wide. 

“I can’t remember my name.” The woman is crying now. “I can’t remember.”

“Holy shit. Actual, real live, retrograde amnesia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grey's anatomy is........ some good shit.
> 
> kudos and comment it makes me get the warm and fuzzies in my heart. you can also follow/talk to me over at shslnotsogrump on tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s rare but, it does happen.” Hours of tests later a girl who has no idea who she is, sits in a hospital bed, unsure of where, surrounded by strangers. She’s unsure if all these people were always strangers to her. The pale boy with concerned eyes doesn’t look like a doctor. 

“It seems like... you know some things. Maybe that your name starts with the letter A.” She nods, her eyes glossed over. She doesn’t appear to be really hearing. She’s scanning every corner of her mind for a hint of who she is. 

“We’ll inform the police, and look out for any missing person reports while you heal.” Everyone’s face is somber. “We’re going to need an MRI scan to be sure but, there is a possibility your memory will never return.” 

“Oh my god.” She buries her face in her hands as she continues sobbing. Odin feels a sudden guilt that he was only her out of curiosity as to who this pretty girl could be. Turns out  _ she  _ doesn't even know. 

“You...” She’s looking at Odin now, and he straightens up, stepping forward. “Do I know you?” Odin shakes his head. 

“I-I s-s-saw you.” Odin doesn’t have the guts to say anything else. Stumble through more. 

“He saved you.” Gil pipes up. “Saw you get hit and ran over.” 

“He stopped the bleeding too.” Now nurse Ranunculae is speaking. Everyone is grinning a little, clearly they all have the idea this is a romcom. Amnesia is so rare after all, this could be a movie plot. 

“Thank you,” she says even though there are still tears streaming down her face. Odin simply shrugs, as if it’s not a big deal. He wasn’t selfless in this. 

“I’m really sorry but, visiting hours are ending.” A male nurse is speaking to him this time, and everyone else looks crestfallen. Odin can tell he’s the only one who’s an actual stickler for the rules, everyone else was ready to turn a blind eye for it. 

“ _ Gev _ ,” Gil say, his piercing blue eyes looking up through his dark lids. Gil is only an intern, but everyone in the room is thinking it.

“You know the rules.” His face isn’t exactly stern, but he’s clearly unwavering.

“I-it’s f-f-fine.” Odin says inching closer to the door. He doesn’t particularly want to be here any longer, he doesn’t have any business here. 

“You’ll come back right?” A is looking up from her bed, her eyes terrified. They hadn’t even really talked, why did she want him back? It wasn’t like they were friends. 

“A, this is my roommate,” Gil is speaking before Odin can. “I’ll be  _ sure _ to bring him back.” He gives her a wink tucking his hair back. 

“It’s just that I feel like... you’re the only visiter I’m going to have for a while.” She was blushing as she spoke but she was right. She would only have cops and medical staff in and out of her room. When most people went to the hospital they had a normal person to talk to in all the medical frenzy. A had no one, so of course she’d want him back. 

“Y-yeah. I-I’ll come.” Everyone in the room seems to sigh in relief, though they pretend to busy themselves with charts. Odin and A are left smiling at each other, though Odin’s looks pained and A’s is shy. He wonders if she’s always shy, or she simply can’t remember how bold she was. Is that how amnesia works? 

“B-bye.” Odin says before slipping out the door completely, knowing that when he gets home he’ll have several hours of googling to do on retrograde amnesia. Whatever that is.

 

Retrograde amnesia is defined as a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease. It’s classic T.V. amnesia, but Odin reads about the other kinds of amnesia as well. Gil tells him that it’s possible because she has post traumatic amnesia that it’ll likely be mixed type. Anterograde amnesia will prevent her from being able to form new memories, though it’ll be far less severe than the complete wipe that comes from retrograde. 

Odin leans back in his desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _ What the hell have I gotten myself into?  _ He asks himself as he dredges his body out of his swivel desk chair. The computers blue glow is the only light in the room and Odin collapses on the bed, exhausted. Under his pillow he feels a buzz from his phone and he picks it up, hoping it’s Gil who promised to text with any updates. Instead it’s his boss from the IT office, texting the work schedule for the week.  

 

Most people would think working in a business that sells tupperware is boring, and they’d be correct. Fixing computers and phones for people he didn’t care about didn’t  _ amuse  _ him it just paid the bills. Half the time the problem could be fixed with ‘have you tried turning it on and off again?’. If that didn’t solve the problem, then someone actually had to get off their ass and go up to fix it. Really though, who cared about tupperware? 

 

The answer was no one. Not the people making it, not the people selling it, and not the people buying it. That was why Odin worked in the mind numbing beige office. He didn’t need a job where everyone was overly invested, like Gil. All the doctors in that hospital were clambering and desperate to be the best. Top dog. Saver of the most lives  _ ever _ . 

 

It was hard to watch, but someone had to do it or lives wouldn’t get saved. A might not get her memory back. The world would fall apart without doctors, but IT workers? Who cares. 

 

His phone buzzes again, this time it is Gil who’s about to pass out in an on call bed. 

 

_ ‘she had a brain bleed. we got her in the OR and fixed it, released some of the pressure on her brain. neuro hopes it’ll bring her memory back but they aren’t helpful.’  _

 

_ ‘thx.’  _

 

_ ‘did u scrub in?’ _

 

_ ‘no.’  _

 

_ ‘damn.’  _

 

Odin shoved his phone back under the pillow. A brain hemorrhage isn’t great before bed news, but she’s fine. He relaxes his back flat against the mattress and stares up at the white ceiling sprawling above him. He hopes A is okay, but they’ve been cutting into her brain left and right. He can’t imagine anyone is really okay after that, especially when they don’t even know who they are.

 

But Odin can’t stop thinking about who she is, who she might be. What if she’s someone he’d hate and she gets her memory back. Then he’s stuck befriended to someone he doesn’t even like because of their trauma. Maybe she was someone he’d really like, and she’d never remember it. Someone who spent all their freetime coding and tinkering with sharp metal circuit boards, but because of this she’d never pick them up again. 

 

After that there was every possible girl in between that she could be. The only thing they were sure of was that she wasn’t a criminal, because she hadn’t turned up in any databases. That or she was a very  _ good _ criminal. He didn’t know many criminals that held baskets of wildflowers and got mowed down by cars, but anything was possible. That was exactly what was driving him, and probably her, crazy. He hopes her medically induced sleep doesn’t give her nightmares.

 

Slowly but surely his insomniac eyes begin drooping down, and he yawns. He falls asleep to the hum of machines surrounded by the glow from his digital clock. Odin Arrow is the man no one cares about doing the job no one cares about for  _ people _ no one cares about. He isn’t a doctor desperately trying to save a life, or a sick patient who relies on the medical staff. He exists in a state where no one cares about his existence.

 

Except a redheaded girl, lying unconscious, hooked up to a dozen machines with long sutured scars on her body. She latched on to the first face in her new life that wouldn’t stick a needle in her, and the man who never cared that no one cared was stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a break from all of my fanfic for a big bang I was part of but it's over and I'm back yay!!
> 
> follow me on shslnotsogrump on tumblr to talk with me about The Good Shit or to not talk to me at all and just watch me post a mess of interests.


	4. Chapter 4

"C-can you t-t-tie my shoe?” Odin asked kicking his foot up on her clean hospital bed. A’s face didn’t look revolted by the interaction, and her fingers reached forward for the laces. She twisted them with ease between her fingers, bunny rabbit style Odin notes, and presents him with a bow. 

“Can you r-r-read?” He held a sheet of paper in front of her. 

“The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.” She recites off the paper. “What?” He takes the scrap paper back and abandons it as quick as he gets it. 

“I-I-It’s a pangram-m. It’s got every le-letter in the alphabet.” Just to check that she knows all of them. The light in the room flicks on, and it goes from a warm yellow hue to harsh white. Odin blinks a few times and nods at Gil who answered for him.

“Your implicit memory seems fine. If you knew how to do it before, you know how to do it now. Even if you don’t remember learning.” Odin can’t imagine letting her get behind the wheel of a car to just hope her muscle memory was on point enough for that. What if she didn’t know how to drive before? 

“But my explicit memory?” She was able to infer that was the other kind easily, so clearly her vocabulary wasn’t impacted either. 

“That’d be remembering the day you learned to tie your shoes. You can’t do that, right?” He asks like he’s double checking, as if maybe A would wave her arms and say ‘oh yeah I totally forgot to mention I could remember that part of my past.’ She shakes her head. 

“But, that means your personality is in tact as well.” He tells her, trying to keep it hopeful. “If you were shy before, you’re shy now. If your favorite was chocolate ice cream, it’s your favorite now. The list goes on.” That was a relief to Odin, but he didn’t know why. He was just glad she wasn’t some blank amnesia prop to project on. Her being was there. 

“Is anyone looking for me? Do you know yet?” She asked, a line of worry creasing her forehead. Gil fiddles with his stethoscope. 

“Some... Some police stations won’t file a missing person report until two days so... If someone wants to report you missing they might have been sent away.” L.A. is such a big place. If there was no sign she had her door kicked in it wasn’t likely anyone was concerned. She had no wedding ring, but then she didn’t even have a wallet. What functional adult didn’t carry one? Was it lost in the crash?

Odin’s mind flashes to the street outside his house. There’s gutters it could have fallen into. Or maybe it hitched a ride on the car that hit her. 

“What do we know about me so far?” She asks. They’ve been running tests all day to ballpark things about her. 

“You’re approximately twenty-one years old. No previous surgeries that we can tell. Blood type is AB-. That’s your natural hair color. You have no history of smoking, heavy drinking, or drug use. You’re not pregnant.” A is nodded at each fact, adding it to the things she should know about herself. “No previous crimes. Your fingerprints aren’t in any systems that we can tell.” 

That’s not exactly hopeful, but every little thing is something. 

“Let’s talk about your other injuries. Your right leg, the leg closest to the car, is fractured and in a cast. I’m sure you can see that.” She’s not blind after all. “We think it’s possible in addition to your retrograde amnesia, you may struggle sometimes with forming memories from short term to long term. So if you could remember these three words for me, I’m going to ask for them again.” A nods. 

“Cat. House. Screwdriver.” 

“Cat. House. Screwdriver.” She repeats back to him. “Got it.” Gil writes a few things on A’s chart before slipping it back into the end of her bed. 

“I’m just a first year, usually I wouldn’t be allowed near this but... Since Odin and I were there, I’m getting some special privileges.” He tries not to sound like her medical needs are an exciting opportunity. “So we’ll be seeing each other. Doctor Marverde, tell the nurses to page me if you need anything. Or have Odin text me.” She nods one last time and he places a hand on hers, before he turns and goes. 

“You guys are friends?” A asks. 

“R-roommates.” Odin clarifies. Him and Gil aren’t best friends. But then he’s really one of the few people Odin speaks to regularly. 

“Oh.” She folds her hands in her lap and looks away from him. If she was shy before, she’s shy now. 

“Y-you were c-carrying wild f-f-flowers.” She looks at him and makes a face like she’s thinking. He knows she can’t remember that, but he thinks telling her might help. 

“I... think I like flowers.” Most people like flowers Odin supposes. He doesn’t really have an opinion on them himself, other than they smell nice. 

“I-I don’t know w-where you got w-w-wild flowers in L.A.” That could be a clue or a lead of some kind, but flowers seem like a flimsy place to start. 

“Is that where we are?” She asks, looking out the window with a wistful, craving look. Maybe taking her outside would be good. When she could walk. 

“Y-yes.” He nods slowly, used to answering questions that should be obvious. If only someone who could speak properly had picked her up from the wreck she’d probably be a lot less annoyed. 

She didn’t look annoyed though, and he didn’t want to think about anyone else sitting in his seat teaching her. 

“Where is that?” 

“C-California.” She continues nodding. 

“Where is-,” 

“T-the United St-states of America.” 

“Is it nice?” Odin shrugs. 

“There’s a lot of t-traffic.” 

“I gathered that.” Honking horns sound through all hours of the day and night, and she wonders how she ever managed to sleep. 

“D-do you wanna s-see a map?” She scooches forward in bed, her hands reaching eagerly over the white blanket to rest in her lap. 

“Yeah.” Odin pulls out his phone and opens google maps. Leaning in he shows her the map as zoomed out as he can. “T-this area h-here is America.” He draws a circle around their general boarders. A leans in, staring at the phone. 

“T-this is Cal-California.” The lines are faint, but he points to the longer state at the edge. 

“We’re by the ocean!” A points out, sure that the blue space must be water. She knows what an ocean is, but she couldn’t say what ocean it was.

“Y-yep. L.A. is h-here.” He pinches his fingers to zoom and shows the general area. 

“It’s not very green here.” Or blue. It’s all grey and metropolis. 

“N-not really.” The forest fires burn up a lot of it. The air itself is disgusting to breathe, but it makes you appreciate the fresh air more. At least, that's what Odin always told himself, so he could compromise his inner woodsman to live somewhere with a decent WiFi connection. 

"Could you show me somewhere green?" She asks him, now pawing at the street view. Cars. Buildings. People. Smog. Odin nods, and slides the phone back. He decides to drop the street view in the greenest place he can think of. 

"New Zealand." He shows her the greenery and she sighs, once again poking to zoom in and out and travel around. It's the closest thing she can get to going outside right now, and he feels awful. Like she's some caged animal in here. There's a knock on the open door frame, and Gil is back his copper skin flushed. From excitement or sheepishness, Odin can not tell. 

"I tried but, the nurses are giving me the eye... Visiting hours are up." Ah, it seems to be sheepishness. Odin nods, his keys and coins jingling as he gets up. The tingle in his legs remind him of just how long he's been sitting, and he hadn't even realized the time flew. 

"I'll b-be b-b-back... Uh..." He trails off, not sure of when he's supposed to come back, or if she wants him to at all.

"Tomorrow?" She supplies, not trying to sound eager but there is no holding back her desperation either. 

"I-I have w-w-work... A-after? Maybe?" She nods, wondering what he does for a living. Tomorrow, if she can remember and he is here, she will ask him. They only seem to talk about her, and what her brain can do. It's not like she has anything to tell him, but he must have so many things to tell. 

Except Odin does not think he can talk, not properly, and not in a way that anyone would patiently sit through. 

"Okay. Bye, Odin." He knows he will come back though, because her soft voice is heart wrenching and intoxicating at the same time. 

"N-night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaaats this. i DO know how to update a WIP isntead of posting one shots all the time?? it only took me? seven months. idk i kind of do this to a lot of WIPs i'm really sorry i just have shit mental health and don't commit but i do really love writing nonetheless and i always hope to come back around again to everything so... thanks so much if you read this, and also i know i ramble but hey!! it's my authors note. you can follow me at my NEW URL shslflamingarrow and i take writing prompts (though who knows when i'll get around to it) and lovely people who want to talk. 
> 
> leave a comment and a kudos it makes my heart happy inside

**Author's Note:**

> my computer is fixed! I watch a lot of grey's anatomy (the dialogue will give me away trust) and an amnesiac patient was given the name Ava. This sparked an idea for a flaming arrow fic obv. Please kudos and comment if you liked it and want more!! Follow me on tumblr at shslnotsogrump


End file.
